


Milk

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoruichi and Matsumoto flirting and innuendoing shamelessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

Yoruichi sometimes forgot what form she was in. She saw a bowl of milk on the floor and she leaned her head into it and started lapping it up with her tongue.

Rangiku had no doubt that she had no idea how erotic it was. Not that knowing would have stopped her; this was Yoruichi, after all.

Yoruichi glanced up, a line of milk dribbling out of her mouth, and grinned as she saw Rangiku's gaze on her.

"Did you want some, Rangiku?"

Rangiku found she had nodded, mutely. Yoruichi sauntered over and pressed her lips against Rangiku's, prying open her lips and depositing a mouthful of milk inside.


End file.
